


Welcome Home

by DangerousArithmetic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousArithmetic/pseuds/DangerousArithmetic
Summary: Connor welcomes you home from work.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so there may be some errors. Lemme know if you spot any and I'll fix them right away.

Walking down the hallway to your apartment you slowly felt the tension in your shoulders ease with each step. Work had been a tad hectic today, what with you working a 9-5 shift today with very little help and even less patience. But that didn't matter now because right now you were almost home, and all the issues and drama were no longer an problem.

Swinging your hand up from your side you swiftly put your key in the lock and open your front door. Swinging the door shut behind you, you toe off your shoes and call out.

"Connor? You here?"

"Just a moment, I'll be there in a sec"

Looking up, you can just barely see Connor's form sitting at your desk; looking over his case files for the hundredth time you're sure. As you finish taking off your coat and adjusting your shirt, you hear Connor approach you from behind. Glancing over your shoulder you note his casual attire, just a white button up and some black slacks. 

"You seem tired, Y/N. Everything ok at work?"

"I'm good, as you said I'm just tired." Given Connor's slight eyebrow twitch, you figure he doesn't fully believe you, but he relents and replaces his curiosity with a small smile. You smile back, now that you were facing him you could more easily take in his appearance. His shirt was untucked, but was still very well fitted against his frame, clearly outlining his form, and his slacks also accentuated his silhouette against the lights behind him. 

"Y/N?"

Now realizing that you were very obviously looking him up and down, you meet his eyes, his one brow arched in question and a smirk playing at his lips. You smile and close the distance between the two of you, and wrap your arms around his waist lightly. Pressing yourself against him lightly you pecked him on the lips, before pulling back and looking up at him innocently. Connor grinned at you before leaning down to indulge you in a fuller kiss; his arms wrapping securely around your back, pulling you flush against him. His head shifted slightly to better seal his lips against yours as one hand traveled up your shoulders to caress the back of your neck and the other placed itself on your lower back to guide you backwards. You grunted slightly against his lips when your back met the wall. Without even opening your eyes you knew he was smiling as he reconnected your lips, his tongue teasing you. Huffing playfully you opened your mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and tightened your grip on his shoulders as his tongue met yours.

Connor relaxed his hand at your neck and instead began to trail it across your collarbones and down between your breasts toward your pants and toyed with the button on them. Breaking the kiss momentarily to look at you for any objection, you raise an eyebrow at him and slightly shift your legs apart to give him more room. In the time before Connor brings your lips back together you note how frazzled he already looks, a flush taking over his face slightly. Connor returns his hand to your pants and flicks the button open and unzips them, gliding his hand down to palm at you softly through your underwear. Huffing at the contact and shuddering lightly you move against him, seeking out the feeling his hand was granting you. Pleased at your receptiveness he applied more pressure, using his fingers to prod at your entrance through the sheer fabric of your panties and his thumb to apply pressure to your clit. Unable to take the teasing you break the kiss and pointedly look past him to the bedroom entrance and then back at him. 

Taking the hint he scoops your legs up and around his waist and carries you to the bedroom before dropping you onto the mattress. As you sit on the mattress he takes his vantage point to pull your pants off the rest of the way, as well as your underwear. While he does so you quickly rip of your shirt and undo your bra, tossing them both off to the side without care. You sit on the bed, looking Connor up and down as he does the same to your naked form. You smile at him impishly and begin to caress yourself, putting on a show for him as he stares, his LED going from blue to flickering yellow before dropping to red once your fingers dip to your entrance and begin to rub. Panting, Connor quickly undresses himself and stalks over you to pin you to the bed. Swatting your hand away so that he could use his own, his fingers quickly change the pace and instead slowly tease you, one digit slowly dipping into you and curling to get you to shudder against him. 

You moan against the intrusion, his fingers thicker than your own and you moan louder when he adds another, working you open at his own slow, torturous pace. You can feel how wet you are as his fingers easily open you and plunge back in again. You growl impatiently as he enters you with another finger, and at that he removes his hand and lines himself up against you.

His form looming over you, you arch upward to wrap your arms around him to pull him down so that he's flush against you Connor groans slightly as the movement slightly forces his cock into you, and you smirk up at him as you wiggle your hips to sink him further into you. Taking the hint his hands abandon your back to instead grip your hips so that he can't take back a semblance of control. Using the leverage he props himself up more on his knees, which in turn forces yours apart and upwards so that he can situate more between them. Looking you in the eyes he finishes sinking into you, groaning lowly as he does so, your own mouth open in a moan as he pulls your hips flush against your own. The stretch of his cock inside you renders you to a soft mess as he very slowly fucks into you to get you used to him. You fall back against the pillows as his slow but deep thrusts push you back slightly. The drag of his cock against your walls makes you whimper and cover your mouth as he slowly picks up speed.

His hands dig into your hips and you gasp at the sensation as he begins to fuck into you with more fervor, the slap of his hips against yours making an obscene sound, and you mildly hope nobody can hear you before giving in and just continue to moan as he takes you. As his thrusts gain more speed he arches forward over you to press your lips together in a sloppy kiss, his tongue gliding against yours as his cock fucks into you without pause. With your lips covered by his you place your hands along his back, trying to get some stability as his thrusts render you into a puddle. 

Feeling your hands around his back, Connor momentarily removes his hands from your hips to instead grip your legs to place them over his shoulder, slowing his thrusts almost to a stop in order to move you. With your legs now over his shoulders, he pulls almost all the way out before gripping your hips again and thrusting forward. The new position allowing for a deeper thrust, you gasp and arch as Connor's hips meet your own and claw your nails across his back in surprise. Connor huffs out a moan and continues to bottom out inside you with each thrust, his face now a flushed mess and hair in full disarray. With the new sensations you quickly feel yourself beginning to reach your climax; sensing this Connor removes a hand from your hip to your clit and rubs it in time with his thrusts. Squirming underneath him, you pant and arch against his touch as you near your climax. With a final shudder you cum against his hand, and twitch as Connor continues to thrust into you, reaching for his own end. Giving a final thrust, Connor finishes inside you, his artificial cum filling you, moaning softly he slows to a stop and pulls out. 

Slick with sweat and still coming down from your high you lie there as Connor softly extricates himself from you and lies down beside you, wrapping an arm over your torso as you calm down. After a few seconds you catch your breath, with a twist of your head you kiss the side of his cheek and get up to clean yourself up. 

Returning a few moments later you knock the sheets out of the way and lie down next to Connor, wrapping your arms around him and softly kissing his neck you nuzzle against him and slowly fall asleep. His own arms wrap around you and pull you against him, his forehead resting against your own

"Welcome home."


End file.
